Hissori
by Twilight Dancer123
Summary: My Yu-Gi-Oh! drabbles. Installment III: Jealousy
1. Silence

A/N A drabble exploring Yami's attitude towards the people surrounding him. He resembles the character from the Manga and Season 0 more. Exactly 400 words.

Disclaimer: I'm not a male Japanese manga-ka obsessed with games nor do I posses the skill or talent to pretend that I am.

* * *

I'm much more accustomed to silence than anything else.

After all those years I spent trapped in the Puzzle I find it increasingly difficult to walk about on the bustling streets of Domino. Not only because of the noise but because of the _people_. I don't remember people; there obviously weren't any in the Puzzle. I don't recall how to interact with them or how to read their faces. So I do my best to ignore them when I'm in control of Aibou's body.

He's gotten mad at me for it before. I treated Anzu too harshly or said something inconsiderate to Jounouchi. But can I be blamed for such trivial crimes? After all, they aren't my friends, they're _his_. I don't understand the importance of human contact, of maintaining good relationships with those Yugi interacts with on a daily basis.

I've told Yugi that they know I exist, they know I inhabit his body when I need to. They just think he's… What was the term? _Schizophrenic_. I'm not certain what the word means but it can't be all that bad. Our relationship is purely mutualistic. He is protected and I am allowed to live, if only in short bursts.

Yugi cares too much about what others think. I've told him that but he doesn't agree. Not at all. His words are much more important than his actions, he tells me. To me, words mean little. They, like friends, are trivial and insubstantial. Actions reveal the true motives of a person. A man may say that he loves his wife, but what significance do those words have after he beats her?

He still insists that he must use his words cautiously, his society dictates it. I suppose I can concur. In Egypt, there was no law code, Pharaoh was law. Back then I probably held words to a higher value than now. However this is not Egypt and I am no longer Pharaoh. I cannot be held accountable for the words I utter in this strange language to people of a strange race in a country I do not know.

After five thousand years in a dark, silent prison, where not even I, its only inhabitant, could converse with myself, I feel justified in my words and actions. The bitterness of my words is warranted, even towards my precious Anzu.

I'm so much more accustomed to silence these days.

* * *

A/N Tell me how it was, it's my first story in this fandom.


	2. Within the Puzzle

A/N So I've decided to make this a spot for my Yu-Gi-Oh! drabbles. I wrote this long before I ever started watching Yu-Gi-Oh! so it's a little inconsistant with canon/fanon beliefs. 100 words.

Disclaimer: I've resorted to buying manga volumes in some sort of demented attempt to convince myself that I own Yu-Gi-Oh!, I've always had trouble lying to myself...

* * *

There is silence, only ever silence. In the Silence there is only Darkness. The Darkness screams of Light; of what could be but isn't. The Silence is loud like nails on a chalkboard. It makes his ears bleed. He cannot break the Silence for he has never heard sound, and in the absence of sound there is only Silence. In the Darkness there is no Sound. And in the Silence there is no Light. There is nothing. The Darkness is empty; the Silence is Eternal and, somewhere, in the vast void of Nothingness, there is a small blossom of hope.

* * *

A/N Critiques and ego-stroking welcome.


	3. Jealousy

A/N Surprisingly, this is from Ryou's point of view. The little guy amazes me sometimes; he's actually one of the strongest characters when it comes to introspection and the need to write from his perspective is annoyingly persuasive. I just began wondering if seeing Yami and Yugi work together makes him jealous sometimes. 200 words. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! the DOMA Arc - though it was great for character development - would not have taken so long to finish.

* * *

Sometimes I look at him and wonder if he is like me. I wonder if he feels the same way. Does Mou Hitori no Yugi use him like the Spirit of the Ring uses me? It is obvious he doesn't. He might have hidden himself from Yugi in the beginning, but he reveals himself to all of us now; speaks to us as if he were Yugi, as if he weren't a completely separate being as the Thief claims. It scares me how akin to Yugi he is and at the same time I am fearful of the obvious differences between them. He is not Yugi.

I watch them sometimes; watch them switch back and forth. He calls Yugi Aibou. And He, the one who possesses me, calls me Host, Landlord. Sometimes those titles make me feel powerful; he needs me to survive. But at others, I'm nothing but a weak voice in the back of our shared mind: helpless. Yugi tells me that Mou Hitori no Yugi speaks to him; asks for his advice. But I am not Bakura's advisor, nor am I his partner; no, when He takes over, I am only a spectator in my own body...

* * *

A/N Ack! This thing gave me a headache and now I have hiccups. I'll be going to bed now...

Please tell me what you think!


End file.
